Billie Jenkins
Billie Jenkins Billie Jenkins is so close to the Halliwells she’s considered family. Billie is all about family at this point in her life. She still helps out with demon problems but rather spend time with her family. Billie is a happily married witch, mother of two, and little sister. 2006 ''' Billie first appeared in October 2006. She showed up at Chris's birthday party univnited. She had gone there to warn them that Barabas and his army were going to attack them on Halloween. Bille's only job was to stay by Piper the entire time, since she was not trusted by them anymore. In November Billie helped Piper make Phoebe and Coops's wedding cake. Afterwards she helped Paige and Henry with the decorations. Billie attended Coop and Phoebe's wedding as a guest. '''2007 Billie was at the Halliwell's New years eve party. She was then at Wyatt's birthday party. In March Billie had been dog sitting her neighbours dog. When the dog got out Billie chased after him and was bitten by a wearewolf. This turned her into one and she crashed Melinda's welcome home party and scratched Darryl's oldest son Mikey. In the manor she transformed back into human from then was fully cured. In October Billie helped Piper frost Chris's birthday cake, which means she attend the party as well. Billie also helped vanquish barbas by looking through the book of shadows. In November Billie went to the manor to meet P.J. after her birth. In December Billie babysat Melinda while the others went to see Santa. She then celebrated Christmas with the Halliwells. 2008 ''' In Janurary as a favour Billie dropped of Wyatt and Chris at daycare/kindergarten. The next day after school, Wyatt was at the manor for his lesson with Billie. Billie told Wyatt to close his eyes, and think of what he did five minutes ago. Then told him to see himself going there right now. Billie four them in the mall where a toy ice cream truck was sitting on the shelf inside a store. Billie watched confused and saw herself and Wyatt, along with Chris and Melinda approach the ice crema truck. Billie then realized this was last Thursday when she was babysitting and had brought them to the mall. Billie projected them back to the attic. Billie had Wyatt try again. This time she ended up in the movie Wyatt had seen the week before. Billie once again projected them back and called it quits for the day. In Feburary Billie attended Wyatt's birthday party. In March Billie attended Melinda's birthday party. In May she attended the twins birthday. In June Billie went to the alley to talk with big W. She pretneded to be a friend of Kristena's to get him to talk. Even though she hadn't gotten much information from him she told Leo what she thought. In July Billie ran into Paige at the store. In September it was Billie who went to Paige after finding out Emma was using her powers on live TV. Paige took Billie's hand and orbed them to Emma. She was then orbed to the manor, where she helped Coop and Henry with the babies. In October Billie attended Chris's birthday party. In November she attended P.J.'s birthday party. '''2009 Billie attended the New years eve party and all the birthdays. She also attended Prue and Andy's wedding. In October Billie babysat the Halliwell childrne over night. During this time Wyatt accidently turned her into a kangraroo. It was Billie who cuased the most trouble the next day and she was the last one to change back. 2010 In Janurary Billie was at the Halliwell's New years eve party. Billie was at Wyatt's birthday part in Feburary. She was then at Parker's birthday in August. In September Billie was called to pick up the girls at pre-school. She then brought them home and waited at the manor for the other's to arrive. It was at this time when it was mentioned she was their emergency contact. In October Billie was at Chris's birthday party. She then attended Wyatt's Halloween haunted house. 2011 Billie was at all the Halliwell events such as New years and birthdays. In April Billie had followed Ava and the bunny and spied on them till the sisters arrived. In November Billie was being chased by the demons who had been in charge of Christy. She went to the Halliwells for help which lead to her discovering she was one month pregnant. She then had an angel of Destiney erase her Destiney as a destroyer of the charmed ones. This freed her and her unborn baby from furthur demon attacks from those preticular demons. 2012 Billie attended all the Halliwell Parties. In Feburary Billie offered to babysitt all the Halliwell/Mitchell children on Valentine's day. It was a nightmare and she had a hard time keeping everything undercontrol. In March Billie was captured by the same demons who captured the children. Billie refused to kill the children which is what she had been captured to do. It was discovered only her baby's destiney had been changed. So she summoned an Agel of Dstiney and her destiney changed as well. In July Billie gave birth to her daughter Ginny. On the same day she was proposed to be her boy-friend Austin. She of course accepted the proposal. 2013 Billie was at the Halliwell New years eve party. During supper Billie helped prove P.J. innocent by telling Melinda it was Tamora who had kicked her not P.J. In Feburary Billie was at Wyatt's birthday party. In March Billie subsituted for Leo at magic school so that he could attend Melinda's birthday party. Then when the adutls were kidnapped by demons, Billie went to the manor and babysat Parker, Payton and Henry Jr. while the other kids went to save their parents. In April Billie attended Payton's birthday party, during which she found out Phoebe was pregnant. The next day she helped Elise and Victor babysit the children while the adults went out to celebrate Phoebe's pregnancy. In May Billie attended the twins' birthday party. Then the children got busted for skipping school becuase Billie had goen to the elementray school in hopes of asking them a magical question, but instead found everyone in the school froen and discovered none of the Halliwell/Mitchell kids were there. In June Billie went to Melinda, P.J. and the twins' graduation. She then celebrated Henry Jr.'s birthday. During the first day of magic camp, Billie brought Ginny to the Halliwell Manor for a playdate with Prue and Preston. In July Billie threw a birthday party at her house to celebrate Ginny's first birthday. This chapter mostly surrounds a normal morning in Billie's life. The next day Billie got married to Austin, the wedding was held at the Halliwell manor. In August Billie attended Parker's birthday. In September it is unknown if Billie celebrated Preston's first birthday. In October Billie discovered her demon sister Christy was back and looked alive. She went to the Halliwell's for help during Chris's birthday party. When she returned home she had a run in with Christy, so she called the sisters to check out the sistuation. Later on Billie took Christy out shopping for clothes then returned her to the Halliwell manor. Then on Halloween Billie tagged along with the Halliwells, Mitchells and Christy for trick or treating, and she brought along Ginny. In November Billie celebrated P.J.'s birthday. Then during the weekend in a life, Billie took Christy out for the day, and returned her that night. In December Billie went to the Halliwell manor to meet Phoebe's newborn daughter. When she first arrived at the manor she witnessed her sister's epsiode. Later on Billie helped Christy give up her fire power. 2014 As usual Billie attended all the Halliwell parties and celebrations. In July Billie had a birthday party for Ginny to celebrate her second birthday. In December Billie brought Ginny to see Santa in the mall, she then celebrated Christmas with her husband, daughter and sister. 2015 ''' Billie found out she was pregnant with her second child in May 2015. She announced it at the Halliwell pregnancy celebration party. Then in July she threw a party for her daughter Ginny. '''2016-2018 Between these years not much happened with Billie and her family. In Jan 2016 she had her son Jamie. In June 2018 she attended her daughter's kindergarten graduation. Quotes "They're bad Miss Mathews may I have snack time now" Billie to Paige in October 2006. ' '"Yeah but my friend's going to kill me since the dog got away." Billie to Phoebe when asked if she was ok, March 2007. "It's ok, I wasn't excepting you to get it right on your first try, why don't we stop for today and try again in a few days" Billie to Wyatt after their first projection lesson, Jan 2008. "You're kids…are a piece of work" Billie to Piper, Feb 2012